Venables during the Crisis by Ishamel Venables
Chapter I As the post captain Venables was standing at the dock as the rain pour down on him and he said "This bloody rain will ever last to end?". As he was thinking about his lovely wife back in London with his family as she is having a child coming soon and as a ship boat came in. As he sat down on the boat and the seaman began to row to his ship the "Red Stallion". As a young lad lieutenant begin to shout out the orders. "Men!, In formation the captain is coming on board!, and Sir!". As he saluted to his lieutenant and his midshipman "Thank you mr.bush, now mr. Bush,Kennedy and Mr. Ironskull in my cabin as you please", "Aye aye sir!". As Matthew open the door for them he replies "Ah, welcome back sir! How was London and your family?". He turn his face and saw Matthew "Ah it's was lovely Matthew thank you", "Good Morning sir!, would you like some breakfast and some coffee sir?" Styles said. "Very well styles" Venables replies back to him, as ishamel sat in the chair of his with the others. "Gentlemen, I believe I have return from the minister office and we will be sent on a mission to reach a gold treasure from the Portugal, and we will have to return them to the minister so the war could be over", "But sir, I thought some Portugal left the island and left their golds", "Well Mr. Ironskull I believe that but we don't know more then that so any other question?", "Yes I have a question sir" Mr. Warhawk replies and said "How about we sent some squad to check the island and then we will go in nada do retrieve it". As styles hand ishamel breakfast on his table and handed his coffee "Ah thank you styles and order the men to begin to set sail I think it's time for us to head to the sea", "Aye aye sir!" Styles replies. As ishamel was eating his breakfast as he look out the sea all he could was to think about his lovely wife and his unborn child, after that he begin to put his coat on and his navy hat on. As he went outside on deck to see his seaman, as the rain started pouring in on them "Sir! With your permission I would like to do half sail" Mr. Warhawk said. "Very we'll Chris but turn left and then sail all way down to a island, Midshipman plank wrecker!" "Sir!, What are my orders!". As he walk up to the deck with his lieutenant and replies back to his midshipman "Ah yes, Order Matthew to get some seaman to check some sails also get styles too!" Ishamel said. As he look up the rain he was still worried about his wife hearing his wife voice in him as Mark see him and Kennedy came on board and saw him "Sir? Sir? Are you quite alright?", "Ah yes Archie I am, how are you today?" Ishamel said. He replies "I'm fine sir and what about you?", "Well Archie I miss my wife back home and the unborn child of ours" "Well I have a lady back home but I still miss her but I will always worry about her" Archie said. As the seaman started coming down and then started to get into formation line, ishamel came down from the top deck and check on the men.